Aquila Black
Aquila Walburga Black (born 4 Nov 1980) is the fourth child and only daughter of purebloods Orion Arcturus Black and his wife, Walburga Irma Black (married 10 Sep 1958). As of 1 September, 1992, she is only legitimate heiress to her parents’ fortune, since her two brothers have passed away. Her oldest brother by blood was disowned in the Summer of 1976, four years before her birth. Aquila was born in November in Islington, London, England, and has lived there since then. ' ' Aquila and her brother Altair were born out of the necessity to have a male heir, to carry on the family name as well as further grow their fortune, after the death of their older brother Regulus, in March of 1979. However, Altair, also known as “Tarry,” turned out to be a squib, and passed away under mysterious circumstances in the summer before, had he not been a squib, that he would have attended Hogwarts. Aquila misses her brother dearly. ' ' Following Altair’s death, Aquila’s parents came up with a plan that would ensure that the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black would continue to survive, even if it cannot, in the direct male line. Orion and Walburga Black arranged for their daughter to marry Draco Malfoy, Aquila’s first cousin once removed, and for any potential issue to come out of the union to bear the surname “Black-Malfoy” or “Malfoy-Black,” still having been decided on by both the Blacks as well as Lucius Malfoy. She and her cousin Draco support the Falmouth Falcons. ' ' She was sorted into Gryffindor House upon entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on 1 September 1992. ' ' In the months that follow, Aquila becomes increasingly at odds with the family that raised her. She also becomes aware of the brother of which her parents kept hidden from her, Sirius Black, who was arrested and placed in Azkaban Prison in the North Sea on 1 November, 1981, following the deaths of twelve muggles and one Peter Pettigrew. She makes friends with Ginny Weasley, Maisie Cattermole, as well as Matilda Corner. She comes to know other students as well: Ophelia Brown, Molly Roper, and Colin Creevey. At the end of the year, when Aquila fully solves the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, she realises that her friend Ginny is missing, and goes off on her own to the staffroom to find out more, taking cover in a cabinet. It is there that she finds Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who have found out what she knows, and convinces them to let her join them. She follows them down into the Chamber and defeats the basilisk with Harry Potter, in order to save her best friend. ' ' Aquila was born a relatively powerful witch, perhaps due to the fact that her brother Tarry was not. However, Aquila developed impressive control of her accidental magic at a young age, due to the need to convince her parents that her older brother could, in fact, perform magic. Aquila learned to harness pure and raw magic so that she could complete this task. She does better without a wand, but like the rest of her family, including that of Sirius Black, who was known to conjure manacles from nothing just after escaping Azkaban in The Prisoner of Azkaban, and Bellatrix Lestrange, who is famous for her learned practice of the Dark Arts, Aquila is a very formidable and powerful witch. That said, she can also be very dangerous around others if she happens to act before she thinks- her wandless magic, which comes out as an invisible force, has the potential to knock someone across the room, or tear monsters apart. Muggles would refer to this as a sort of psychokinetic ability, but wizards would refer to this as pushing out large forces of magic without a spell to focus the effects. It can be dangerous because no wizard would typically use their magic as a sort of brute force machine, and this usage of magic would usually fall under the category of accidental magic. However, Aquila learned to control it from a young age through deceiving her parents and allowing them to believe that her relatively controlled outbursts of magic was her brother Tarry’s uncontrolled accidental magic.